


Another's Eye Of The Storm

by UnluckyLeek



Series: Vergil / Lady One Shots [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mildly Sad Dante, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyLeek/pseuds/UnluckyLeek
Summary: Lady and Vergil haven't spoken since New Year's Day and Dante has no idea why. The day before Valentine's Day, Trish finally tells him the reason, and the two then work together to try and resolve the silent feud. (Basically a fairly fluffy story mostly told from Dante's point of view, while he tries to accept the recent changes in his life).
Relationships: Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Vergil / Lady One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082354
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Another's Eye Of The Storm

Forty-four. Fourty-four days had passed since Vergil and Lady’s… _encounter_ , and still nothing had changed. And now with tomorrow being _that_ day of the year…

“Just talk to her already,” Dante huffed as he entered the shop foyer to find his brother once again slumped on the sofa, holding his head in his hands. “You were already miserable enough as is, but this is getting out of hand.” He walked over and stood in front of Vergil, tapping his foot impatiently as he stared down at his twin.

“Go away,” Vergil mumbled, pulling his coat collar up to hide his face even more.

“I’m getting sick of seeing you like this,” Dante said, crossing his arms. “You’re bringing the whole place down.” When Vergil said nothing further, Dante let out a sigh and sat down heavily next to him. “Look, d’you want me to just say something-”

“ _No!_ ” Vergil said sharply, finally sitting up straight and turning to face his bemused twin. 

“Why not?” Dante asked, trying to suppress a chuckle. “It can’t end up any worse than it is now - you’ve been moping around like a depressed teenager for weeks.”

“I refuse to discuss this with you any further,” Vergil stated, angrily getting to his feet. With a brief flash of blue, he was gone. A few seconds later, Dante heard Vergil’s bedroom door slam shut upstairs. 

Dante hummed thoughtfully and scratched the back of his head. He still wasn’t entirely sure what had happened on New Year’s Eve. The last thing he remembered was catching sight of Vergil and Lady pulling apart a few seconds after the clock struck midnight, each of them looking equally flushed. It didn’t take a genius to work out the cause of their reddened cheeks, and the fact that Lady had apparently spent the night in Vergil’s room only solidified his theory. Since then however, things had been _strange_ to say the least. While Lady had continued to come and go as usual, she had started to behave oddly. Her visits were shorter and business only, and if she heard even the slightest indication that Vergil was approaching, she made her excuses and left. It was very out of character for the usually headstrong demon-hunter, and Dante hadn’t been sure what to think.

“Nothing happened,” Lady had said when Dante questioned her a few weeks earlier. “You’re probably just imagining things.” His brother had been equally tight-lipped - well, more tight-lipped than usual, anyway - and continued to avoid the topic whenever Dante brought it up. Even Trish said she had no idea what was going on, and she was usually pretty attuned to these sorts of things. Dante sighed and glanced over at the phone on his desk. Maybe if he could just get them in the same room together… His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something being hastily shoved under the shop doors. 

He quickly made his way over and yanked the doors open, just in time to see Lady’s motorbike speeding off into the distance. Glancing down at his feet, he saw what looked like a crumpled envelope. After looking around to make sure it wasn’t some sort of prank, he bent and picked it up. It read:

_To Vergil_

_(To be opened on the morning of February 14th)_

“Well, well,” Dante said quietly, grinning to himself. He flipped it over and saw that its opening had been stuck down with multiple layers of tape. _No way of taking a quick peek then_ … He closed the doors and wandered back over to his desk, turning the small package around in his hands. It was fairly hefty for what he assumed must be a Valentine's card of some sort. He held it up to the light and squinted, hoping to get a glimpse of some sort of text. His attempts, as expected, proved unfruitful. He tossed the envelope onto the desk and glanced at the stairs that led to Vergil’s room. There was no denying it now - there was definitely something going on between the pair. Rather than take it to his brother immediately, Dante sat down in his chair and started to leaf through some bills that Vergil had been sorting through in his spare time. He figured he would give his brother some time to cool down before bothering him again. It’s not like he could open it today anyway.

As he absently flipped through the paperwork, Dante let his mind wander a little, trying to imagine a reality where Vergil and Lady were a couple. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted such a reality. Based on how lonely he'd been feeling recently while they were _fighting_ , he could only _imagine_ how empty the place would be if they ended up spending all of their time together. But still, if it made them happy...

By the time Dante woke up from his unintended nap an hour later, the letter was gone.

* * *

“So… Any plans for tomorrow?” Dante queried as he and Vergil stood in the kitchen preparing a pot of stew. Vergil had all but banned fast food since he had started living at the shop. Dante watched his older brother’s shoulders stiffen slightly as he continued to chop the potatoes in front of him with calm precision.

“None in particular,” Vergil said tensely.

“Planning to go anywhere, or… _meet anyone?_ ” Dante probed. He dodged out of the way as a vegetable knife flew past his head.

“My schedule is none of your concern,” Vergil said coldly, retrieving a new knife from the drawer in front of him.

“I always find Valentine's Day pretty lonely,” Dante continued, ignoring his twin’s obvious discomfort. “I usually just get drunk with Lady and Trish, but I guess things’ll be a bit different this year, huh?”

“What you choose to do with your time is of no interest to me,” Vergil said dismissively.

“You’re welcome to join us if you like,” Dante said, watching Vergil closely. “Although based on how you were after one whisky, I’d suggest drinking water for the majority of the evening.”

“I can think of nothing I would rather avoid more,” Vergil stated, tipping the chopped potatoes into a pot of boiling water.

“I guess it _can_ be a bit awkward drinking with someone that looks like your mother,” Dante laughed, throwing the carrots he had been peeling into the pot.

“ _Imbecile_ ,” Vergil hissed, hastily scooping the orange vegetables out again. “You’re meant to slice them first!”

“It’s fine they’ll just melt down anyway-”

“Leave me be,” Vergil huffed. “I work best alone.”

“Hey, I’m sorry…” Dante said hesitantly. “C’mon, give ‘em here, I’ll cut them up in no time.”

“ _Go_ ,” Vergil stressed, clearing some space on the kitchen counter in front of him. Dante opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it and shrugged before heading back to the main foyer. At least he’d tried.

He slid into the chair at his desk and eyed the phone again. He hadn’t heard from Trish in a few days, which was unusual around this time of year. They’d usually have mapped out the various pubs they were planning to trawl through tomorrow by now. With nothing else to do for the time being, he picked up the handset and clumsily typed in her number, before waiting for her to pick up. After a few short rings, the familiar voice of his friend answered and he smiled a little, despite himself. “Hey Trish-”

“Sorry, I meant to call you,” Trish interrupted quickly. “I can’t make tomorrow... I’m busy.”

"Busy?" Dante asked in disbelief. "Doing what?"

Trish remained silent for a moment, then sighed. "...Damage control."

"Damage…? What are you talking about?” Dante’s grip tightened on the phone. “Is there a job I don't know about?"

"Is Lady there?" Trish asked hesitantly. "Or Vergil?" 

Dante looked towards the kitchen, where his brother was continuing to angrily chop vegetables. Once Vergil was focussed on something, he tended not to notice anything else going on around him, especially not something as trivial as a phone call. Not only that, but this seemed like the sort of thing that Dante should probably know about sooner rather than later. He shrugged. "...Nope," he lied.

"Okay, I'm coming over. It's probably easier to explain in person."

Dante cursed internally. Now he’d have to find a way to make sure Vergil actually _was_ gone before Trish arrived. "Should I be worried?" he asked, sitting up slightly straighter.

"Only if you still have a thing for Lady," Trish teased.

"Huh? I never-" Dante's protests were cut short by the soft click of Trish ending the call. He stared at the receiver in his hand in confusion before slowly replacing it. Just what was going on?

* * *

"I knew it!" Dante exclaimed triumphantly as Trish finished explaining. She was perched on the corner of his desk, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean yeah, it was pretty obvious," she said bluntly.

"You told me you didn't know what was going on though," Dante huffed, giving her an accusatory glare.

"I'm not one to spill a friend's secrets," Trish said, tossing some hair over her shoulder. "But I feel like this has gone on long enough, and I could use the help."

Dante let out a small grunt as he stretched his arms above his head. He really needed to stop falling asleep in his chair… "What if he doesn't show?" he asked, keeping his voice low. He was never really sure if Vergil was upstairs in his room or not, as it seemed like he hardly ever used the front doors to come and go. He’d gotten lucky earlier when Vergil had walked over and silently dumped a bowl of food in front of him before storming out of the shop, but he could have come back at any time between then and now, and Dante would be none the wiser.

Sensing his unease, Trish glanced over at the staircase and lowered her voice to match. "Then we'll just step in and have dinner with her instead, same as we have every other year."

"Wait a minute…" Dante mumbled, realisation setting in. "If she only asked for _your_ help with this, what was she expecting _me_ to do? Was she really gonna leave me all alone on Valentine's Day?”

"She probably knew I'd talk to you eventually, don't worry," Trish said. She had attempted to sound reassuring, but it was clear that she had only just realised the implications herself.

“I guess she’s had a lot on her mind to be fair…” Dante sighed. “Man, I never thought I’d be trying to set up Lady with my _brother_ of all people…”

“I’m not exactly happy about it either,” Trish said dryly. “After the way he treated her at New Year's…”

“Unfortunately it just sounds like classic Vergil to me,” Dante said, shaking his head. “Guy has absolutely no idea how to deal with women.”

“And you _do?_ ” Trish smirked.

“I know better than to blame my actions on alcohol,” Dante said with a grin. “Especially after something like that…”

“Well, Lady hasn’t exactly done much to fix the issue either I guess,” Trish admitted. “Although she really shouldn’t have expected him to say something first.”

“Heh, women,” Dante chuckled, earning a disapproving look from Trish. “What?” he asked. “Suffering for almost two months just because you’re too stubborn to talk to someone is kinda dumb, ain’t it?”

“It’s not like Vergil was rushing to pick up the phone,” Trish pointed out.

“I don’t think he even knows how to-”

There was a loud bang as the front doors slammed open and Vergil marched in, trailing a pool of blood behind him. “I will clean this shortly,” he stated, before pausing as he caught sight of Trish. The pair locked eyes before Vergil looked away in what almost seemed like embarrassment. “...What is _she_ doing here?” he asked, smoothing down his dishevelled hair.

“Run into trouble?” Trish asked, ignoring his question.

“No more than usual,” Vergil mumbled, inspecting his coat for damage.

“It’s not like you to use the front door,” Dante said, feeling a slight sense of relief as he realised that the blood covering Vergil didn’t belong to him.

“I felt like getting some fresh air,” Vergil said bluntly, making his way over to the kitchen. He washed his hands clean before pouring some of the stew into a bowl and quickly wolfing it down. Dante and Trish exchanged a glance between them.

“He does this to relieve stress sometimes,” Dante whispered when no-one said anything further.

“I am _not_ stressed,” Vergil huffed, tossing the bowl into the sink. “I was merely-”

The phone on Dante’s desk started to ring, causing everyone to jump. “Devil May Cry,” Dante answered quickly.

“Hey, it’s Nero… Is uh… Is my- Is Vergil there?”

“Oh sure, he just got back - want me to pass you over?” Dante watched out of the corner of his eye as Vergil stiffened, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“No it’s fine, I just wanted to make sure he got back okay…” Nero said. “We had an, uh… _interesting_ phone call earlier. Just wanted to make sure he hadn’t gone off and done something dumb.”

“I mean, I can’t guarantee that much, but he’s at least back here in one piece,” Dante laughed.

“That’s good enough for me,” Nero said, with what sounded like a sigh of relief. “Keep an eye on him for me, okay?”

“Uh… Sure,” Dante said hesitantly. “You sure you don’t want to talk to him?”

“I’m good thanks. Later.”

“What is it with people hanging up on me lately?” Dante asked, replacing the now dead receiver. He looked over at Vergil, who was still standing in the kitchen, fists clenched. He appeared to be shaking slightly. “Don’t worry, it was just Nero,” Dante called over. Vergil let out an irritated tut then stormed towards the staircase.

“I’ll be back to clean once she’s gone,” Vergil said quickly as he passed them, nodding in Trish’s direction.

“Were you hoping for someone else?” Dante called after Vergil as he headed towards his room. His question was answered by the heavy slam of Vergil’s bedroom door.

“What was that about?” Trish asked.

“Beats me,” Dante shrugged.

* * *

With Trish gone and the office cleaned, Dante had now found himself at a loss for what to do. Work had been scarce for the last few weeks, likely because Vergil kept going out and killing everything for free. Still, if it made his brother feel better, who was he to judge? Dante sighed. He couldn’t stand being alone with his thoughts recently. Far too much had happened over the last year, and while he was happy to finally have what remained of his family back together, it wasn’t exactly easy. He usually liked to distract himself with work, or hanging out with Lady and Trish, but doing so hadn’t really been an option lately. Everyone kept focussing on how hard it must be for Vergil to have come back after so long, how much difficulty he must be having trying to adjust to normal life again, but no-one ever seemed to realise that Dante’s life had changed in a huge way too. The brother whom he had feared dead for so long was very much _alive_ , and not just that, they were _living together_. Almost three decades of rivalry had reached its end; he had gone from having no family at all to having both a brother and a _nephew_ of all things. Not to mention the fact that he had spent the best part of six months trapped in _Hell_ with said brother, while trying to come to terms with the fact that half of the only real family he had left was responsible for the deaths of _thousands_ of people - and he was supposed to just carry on as _normal?_

Dante let out an annoyed growl and slammed his fist down on the desk. He was doing it again - overthinking. He needed to focus on what was important here. He was alive. He had friends. He had a _family_. Sure he hadn't been able to spend as much time as usual with them recently, but it was more than most people in his profession had. He couldn't let his concerns get the better of him. His brother needed him, although he would never admit it. And though it pained Dante to do so, he knew he needed to continue smiling as always, and try to be there for Vergil as best he could. Just as their mother had asked him to be, all those years ago. But... what if a certain someone could do the job better than him...

“Dante.”

Dante glanced up from where he had been resting his head on his desk to see Vergil standing in front of him, nervously fiddling with some sort of plastic bag. “Hey, bro…” Dante sighed, sitting up straight in his chair with a yawn. “Whatcha got there?”

“I… need your opinion on something,” Vergil said tensely.

“A rare treat indeed!” Dante grinned. “Fire away.”

“I am going to show you two outfits,” Vergil stated, holding up the bag. “You will not ask me what these are for, nor will you offer any witty remarks. You will merely tell me which looks better, understood?”

“Better on you, or better in general?” Dante asked teasingly.

“Dante-”

“Okay, okay, just get on with it,” Dante said, waving a hand dismissively. Vergil hesitated for a moment, then placed the bag on the floor and started to pull out a variety of clothing. Dante watched on in mild amusement as Vergil showed off each individual piece and explained (in his opinion) its merits and drawbacks, both visually and functionally. After what felt like an eternity listening to Vergil’s enthusiastic rambles, Dante almost didn’t have the heart to tell him that both outfits looked like the sort of thing an eighteenth century aristocrat would wear, and definitely _not_ the kind of clothes one should be wearing on a date (or anywhere for that matter).

“Well?” Vergil asked at last, his eyes shining in anticipation.

“They’re, ah…” Dante started, struggling to find the words. “They’re certainly something."

“You dislike them?”

“Oh no, _I_ think they're great,” Dante lied. “But you’re trying to impress Lady right?”

“I never said anything of the sort!” Vergil protested, his face instantly flushing red.

“Sorry, I meant _a_ lady,” Dante smirked.

“I-”

“And unfortunately, those just won’t do.” Dante glanced at the clock above the shop doors. It was just before two in the morning. He suspected Vergil had likely opened Lady’s letter as soon as the clock hit midnight, although where his brother had gotten the clothes, he had no idea. If Trish’s account was to be believed, Lady had asked Vergil to meet her at a fancy Italian restaurant that evening. They still had time. “We’re going clothes shopping tomorr- uh, _today_ ,” Dante stated matter-of-factly. He got to his feet, ignoring Vergil’s protests. “Meet me here at 10am,” he concluded, heading towards his room.

* * *

“You’re late,” Vergil grumbled as Dante finally brushed past him on the way to the kitchen.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dante yawned. He pulled an almost empty packet of cereal out of the cupboard and poured some into his mouth followed by a large gulp of milk, while Vergil watched on in disgust. “Alrighty, let’s go!” Dante grinned, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

The shopping itself went surprisingly well, all things considered. Partly, Dante suspected, because Vergil wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. In contrast to the protests he had expected, Dante was pleased when Vergil just nodded in agreement as various shirts and jackets were tossed into his arms. For a brief moment, Dante had revelled in the fact that he could probably get Vergil to wear whatever he wanted if he should so desire. He quickly suppressed the thought however, and decided to just enjoy the rare occasion of his brother actually listening to him for once. Vergil of course continued to deny Lady’s involvement in his sudden decision to dress differently, while at the same time informing Dante that he would be spending the next couple of nights with Nero, and not to get concerned if he didn’t see him for a while.

“Sure,” Dante said, rolling his eyes as they made their way over to the checkout. That would explain the weird phone call. Depending on how much Vergil had disclosed to his son, it was no wonder the poor kid was worried. He could just imagine the conversation - _I’m going to disappear for a few days, pretend I’m with you if anyone asks._ Under any other circumstances, Dante would be sharpening his sword. He chewed his lip nervously. Although she was more than capable of looking after herself, he couldn't help but feel worried at the idea of Lady and Vergil spending time alone together. Still, if it helped resolve whatever the heck was going on… He smiled slightly. Besides, she might not even want to see Vergil again after their meal. 

Dante was pulled out of his chain of thought by Vergil clearing his throat. He looked up to see his brother looking between him and the clerk at the till, who was staring at the pair with folded arms. “Well?” the cashier asked.

“Huh?” Dante replied dumbly.

“This person is asking for payment,” Vergil stated. “I believe we must give it to them before we are permitted to leave.”

“Well yeah,” Dante agreed, looking at his brother expectantly. “What are you waiting for?” Vergil’s eyes widened slightly, then he grabbed onto Dante’s collar and pulled him aside.

“I was under the impression that this would be _your_ responsibility,” Vergil whispered.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Dante asked incredulously. “I can hardly afford to dress _myself_ , never mind you as well!”

“You’re the one that invited me here!”

“For fashion advice, not so you could mooch offa me!” Dante protested, angrily pulling himself free. He glanced over his shoulder at the cashier, who had now pushed Vergil’s clothing aside and started to serve other customers. “Do you seriously have no cash at all?” he asked desperately.

“Certainly not enough to cover this,” Vergil said seriously.

“Man, I can’t believe you...” Dante ran a hand through his hair while he tried to think of what to do next. “...Hey wait a sec - how did you afford that other stuff?”

“I didn’t,” Vergil admitted sheepishly. 

“You _stole_ it?!”

“Quiet, you fool!” Vergil hissed as various people around them turned to stare at the pair. “I merely _borrowed_ it. I have already returned it.”

“You can’t just _borrow_ from stores!” Dante groaned. He let out a defeated sigh. “Alright look - I’ll see if this place offers store credit. Then you can just earn some money and pay it off over the next few months.”

“I can’t just return the items?”

“I mean sure, but you have to agree to pay for it to begin with - you can’t just walk out of here with their stuff!”

“Such a convoluted system,” Vergil stated, shaking his head.

“Just leave it with me…” Dante sighed.

A few minutes and many stern words later, Dante and Vergil emerged from the shop with far fewer bags of clothing than they had initially selected. After finding some empty space in a nearby alleyway, Vergil withdrew the Yamato and sliced it through the air. As Dante started to step through, Vergil reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, taking the younger twin by surprise. “Dante…” Vergil swallowed. “...Thank you.”

“Yeah whatever…” Dante huffed, trying to suppress the smile that was forming as a result of the unexpected gratitude. “Just don’t ruin the clothes, I never want to step foot in that place again.”

* * *

The evening came around much sooner than Dante had anticipated. By the time Trish turned up, Vergil was preparing to leave.

“Looking good,” she said with a wink as she passed him. Her compliment was met with a dismissive grunt as Vergil smoothed down his dress jacket for the hundredth time that evening.

“I was wondering when you’d show up!” Dante called over as she approached him. “That alcohol ain’t gonna drink itself!”

“I had some business to take care of,” Trish replied, laughing airily. She held out a bottle of whisky that she had brought with her towards Dante. “Pre-drinks anyone?”

“Pathetic,” Vergil grumbled behind them.

“Feel free to join us!” Dante grinned.

“I’ll pass,” Vergil said coldly. He raised the Yamato - which had been carefully disguised as an umbrella - and formed an opening in the middle of the foyer.

“Where ya going?” Trish asked teasingly.

“None of your business,” Vergil stated, before stepping through the glowing portal.

Dante and Trish waited a few seconds to make sure he was definitely gone, then Dante quickly got to his feet. “Is she there yet?” he asked seriously, pulling on his coat.

“On her way,” Trish replied, equally serious. The pair headed towards the front doors, where Trish’s bike was waiting outside.

“Did you tell her I was coming?”

“I told her you were keeping watch over Vergil,” Trish explained as she mounted her ride. Dante summoned the Cavaliere and kicked it into gear.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

* * *

“What’s taking her so long?” Dante groaned as he and Trish stared at Vergil standing awkwardly in the street. They were sitting in a small pub opposite the restaurant, carefully watching him through a pair of binoculars. They had managed to get a couple of seats in a dark corner with a more than adequate view outside. Lady had told Trish that she’d booked a table in the restaurant right next to the large windows at the front, so they should be able to see everything without any issues.

"I'm more curious about where he got those flowers…" Trish mumbled, noting the colourful bouquet that Vergil was holding.

"You and me both," Dante grumbled. "So much for having no cash."

“Staff,” Trish said with a subtle cough, and Dante quickly lowered his binoculars.

“Can I get the pair of you anything to drink?” the man who had approached their table asked. "We have a wonderful Valentine's Day offer, just for couples-"

“Just a couple of beers please,” Trish answered quickly.

“I thought you said we needed to be sober for this?” Dante said, staring out of the window again as the man left.

“A little can’t hurt,” Trish replied. “Oh is that her?” The pair watched as a beaten up taxi approached and a rather disheveled looking Lady stepped out. Within seconds Vergil had rushed to her side, but he was quickly swatted away.

“Hey, is it me or does she look kinda…”

“Damn it,” Trish spat. “I was worried this might happen.”

“What are you talking about?” Dante asked, watching as Lady appeared to adjust her dress and brush her hair back into place. After a moment, Vergil held the flowers out towards her, and she hesitantly took them.

“Be on high alert,” Trish said vaguely, leaning forward and quickly looking around the darkened streets.

“Hey come on, we’re in this together - what’s going on?” Dante huffed. The bar staff appeared again with their beers and placed them on the table. Without saying anything further, each of them picked up their glass and downed the liquid in one swift gulp.

“Another,” Trish demanded, slamming the glass down on the table. With the man gone again, she turned to Dante and sighed. “Lady is... kinda fighting some demons at the moment,” she stated. "And I don't just mean the inner kind."

“Oh man, what did she do this time?” Dante groaned.

“ _She_ hasn’t done anything,” Trish said, watching as Vergil and Lady finally started to head towards the restaurant. Following what appeared to be a brief disagreement, Vergil finally reached out and held the door open for Lady. “...Let’s just say that there are a bunch of demons who are none too pleased about Vergil going out and slaughtering their brethren on the regular.”

“But what’s that got to do with Lady?” Dante asked, tensing up slightly.

“Revenge,” Trish said bluntly. “She’s the only human he knows and cares about, so it figures they’d go after her. I guess they just didn’t count on her being as strong as the guy they were trying to retaliate against.”

“Does Vergil know about this?”

“Not as far as we’re aware,” Trish said, shaking her head. “She figured they’d just get bored and give up eventually, so she didn’t want to worry him by telling him what was going on.”

“How noble…” Dante mumbled. “Nice of you guys to let _me_ know.”

“It’s no big deal,” Trish shrugged. “The numbers have already more than halved since a few days ago. We’re mostly just here to make sure nothing interrupts their dinner.”

“And to step in if my brother messes up, right?” Dante clarified as another pair of glasses were set down in front of them.

“Sure,” Trish nodded. She raised her glass and grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day by the way!”

* * *

“What d’you think they’re talking about?” Dante slurred as he stared at Lady and his brother sharing a bottle of wine. Despite initially seeming tense around each other, they now appeared to be laughing, and Dante couldn’t help but notice the way Lady’s foot occasionally stroked against Vergil’s calf under the table. He shuddered.

“Beats me, but seeing Vergil smile like that is surprisingly unsettling,” Trish mumbled, absently nibbling a pork scratching. It had been about an hour now, and other than dispatching a few stray Empusas hanging around outside while on bathroom breaks, nothing had really happened. Vergil and Lady hadn’t even gotten onto their dessert yet, but finally seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Dante suspected the wine was probably helping.

“Is there anything else you guys have been keeping from me?” Dante asked with a yawn. He straightened up and stretched, wincing as his back popped a few times.

“What do you mean?” Trish replied, glancing in his direction.

“Well, you knew all about Lady and Vergil,” Dante began, then took a large gulp of his beverage. “And then you tell me that Lady is being hunted down by demons…” he trailed off and waited for Trish to say something. The blonde devil hummed thoughtfully, then shook her head.

“No, I think that’s about it.”

“You sure? Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one outta the loop these days…” Dante pouted sadly and flicked a pistachio shell off the table. It hit one of the bar staff on the shoulder and earned Dante an irritated glare.

“It’s not like that,” Trish sighed. “It’s just… You know Lady, she can be pretty private sometimes.”

“My own brother won’t even talk to me about what’s going on,” Dante grumbled. 

"I mean, this is _Vergil_ you’re talking about," Trish pointed out.

“Well yeah, but it only seems to have got worse since those two started talking. Or… not talking, I guess."

“My, my, is someone jealous?” Trish asked teasingly.

“Hardly!” Dante protested. “They’re both just as stubborn as each other, they deserve one another.”

Trish let out a light laugh and reached over to pat Dante’s hand. “It’s going to be okay,” she said reassuringly. “Neither of them strike me as the romantic type, so it’s not like they’re going to abandon you to spend all their time together. Once they’ve resolved whatever they've got going on, I’m sure things will go back to normal.”

“Yeah well, maybe it doesn’t have to,” Dante huffed. “Everything has changed so much over the last year, I’d be insane to expect things to just stay the same forever. Maybe…” he swirled the last of his drink around in his glass. “Maybe it’s about time everyone just moved on with their lives. They shouldn't have to be tied down to a crazy old man like me.”

“That's surprisingly selfless of you,” Trish said, finishing off her own beer.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think lately…” Dante mumbled, watching his brother and close friend through the restaurant’s windows again. It seemed like they were finally done with their main meals and were waiting for dessert. Dante watched as Vergil reached out and took Lady's hand in his. Who knew his brother could be so gentle...

“What about those of us that don’t want to move on?” Trish asked unexpectedly.

“Huh?” Dante pulled his gaze away from the scene unfolding across the street and turned to face the woman sitting in front of him.

“I’m just saying… Maybe I _like_ hanging out with you guys. Maybe I _enjoy_ eating greasy pizza and going out on jobs together... Are you really willing to give that up so easily?”

Dante looked out of the window again, trying to organise his thoughts. He wasn’t really sure _what_ he wanted these days. He wasn't young any more, and - although he knew it would be impossible - part of him wanted to just run away from it all; to try and start a new life with no more conflict, no more loss... He shook his head. He knew that could never happen. Besides, how else would he earn money if not doing what he did best? But that didn't mean those closest to him should have to suffer too. "I just want everyone to finally be happy," he admitted at last. "And if that means leaving me behind, then so be it."

“People can still enjoy their private lives while maintaining friendships you know,” Trish said firmly. “I think you need to realise that we’re spending time with you because we _want_ to, and not due to some unspoken obligation. If we wanted to leave we'd have done it years ago.”

“But lately-”

“You’re really gonna let a few weeks of awkwardness between two people ruin decades of friendship?” Trish asked, raising an eyebrow. "Jeeze, I didn't realise Vergil's cynicism was contagious."

Dante looked down at the table, unsure what to say. He knew she had a point - he needed his friends. A life of hiding from society had left very little room for close connections. Ever since he'd been forced to face the world alone, he had given up on friendships and relationships so easily the second they showed any signs of drifting apart. If someone didn’t speak to him for a few weeks, they’d likely never hear from him again. Those that did reach out to him after a while were often ignored under the assumption that they must only be doing so because they needed something from him. It was far too easy to get taken advantage of when you had no-one else to turn to.

He glanced at his empty glass. Despite their initial plan, Dante had let himself get quite drunk as the evening went on, and he wondered if that was the reason for his random display of introspection. It had to be, he wasn't normally this pessimistic - right? He couldn't just give up so easily. He straightened up in his seat and grinned."You're right," he admitted shakily. "I've probably been spending too much time around that gloomy brother of mine - his negative attitude is starting to rub off on me!"

Trish eyed him closely for a moment and then smiled. "There we go," she said, kicking him lightly under the table. “I think we’d better switch to soft drinks for a while,” she added, raising her empty glass. “I shudder to think what you’ll be like if I let you get even more intoxicated!”

* * *

A little while later they were just starting their second round of lemonades when Trish suddenly paused and looked outside. “I don’t like the look of that,” she said seriously, nodding towards the rapidly darkening sky above the restaurant.

“Storm clouds?” Dante queried, before squinting and realising what it was that he was actually staring at.

“What say we pay up and get out of here?” Trish suggested, quickly getting to her feet.

“They can just stick it on my tab,” Dante stated, rushing towards the fire exit.

* * *

“How many do you reckon there are?” Trish asked as she and Dante stood on the roof of one of the buildings opposite the restaurant. It had started to rain slightly, and a harsh wind was making it difficult for them to hear each other. Fortunately this also worked to their advantage, as it appeared to be masking their presence somewhat.

“Hard to say,” Dante said, readying his sword. “Nothing we can’t handle though.” Almost the entire upper half of the restaurant was covered in leathery wings and oily talons, practically invisible against the night sky. It was clear the creatures were waiting for their chance to strike when their targets left the safety of the building.

“Looks like they’re just finishing up dessert,” Trish pointed out. “We’d better make this quick.”

“Like you even had to ask,” Dante grinned, leaping forward with ease.

There was a sickening crunch as the pair landed amongst the winged beasts, instantly crushing a few to death in the process. The sound of metal slicing through sinew and bone filled the air, while the pungent aroma of burning flesh and hair surrounded them, becoming stronger with each of Trish’s carefully timed electrical bursts. In the streets below, the steadily worsening rain storm disguised the sounds and sights as nothing but mere thunder and lightning. Any blood was quickly washed away by the water, while the howling wind blew away any remnants of the foul odor. It seemed the humans would remain oblivious for another day.

The restaurant doors opened just as Dante impaled his sword through the deformed skull of the final demon. He quickly lept back from the edge of the building and indicated to Trish to do the same. Beneath them, they could just about make out parts of the couple's conversation.

“What do you mean it’s not actually an umbrella?” Lady asked, sounding simultaneously irritated and amused.

“I had to disguise it somehow,” came Vergil’s equally bemused sounding reply. “Besides, we have no need for such an object-”

“Oh no you don’t!” Lady retorted. “We’re travelling the traditional way. I don’t trust those portal thingies.”

“But Mary, the _weather_.”

“Deal with it!”

Dante suppressed a chuckle as he watched Lady grab onto Vergil’s arm and drag him into the torrential rain. It was unusual to see his brother bend so easily to the will of another.

“I’d say the dinner was a success,” Trish called out behind him.

“Certainly looks like it,” Dante replied, brushing some damp hair away from his eyes. “What now?”

“Well, Lady doesn’t live too far from here,” Trish said. “She told me she was planning to walk back with him, so I guess we’ll just tag along for a little while longer to be safe.”

“That’s more like the Lady I know and love,” Dante grinned as he and Trish started to jump between rooftops. “Following through with her plan no matter what - weather be damned!”

"Not to mention your overly proud brother powering through as usual!” Trish laughed.

The pair continued to follow the couple through the streets, listening to their playful bickering while they dispatched a few stray demons along the way. Dante gave a small salute to Lady as she appeared to catch sight of them and gave a subtle nod in thanks. He smiled. Sure things were different these days, but they were a good kind of different, and it looked like things were only going to get better from here. He watched as Vergil pulled Lady slightly closer to him in an attempt to shield her from the rain. He couldn't deny that this change in particular would take some getting used to, but he could live with it. Gone was his brother's usual scowl, and Lady's stern expression. Instead, they finally looked _happy_. And so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles and descriptions are hard!  
> I feel like nothing really happened in this story, but oh well haha...
> 
> Guess I'll explain the multiple layers to the weird title:
> 
> To be "In the eye of the storm"  
> > Deeply involved in a difficult or controversial situation which affects or interests a lot of people. 
> 
> Another's Eye...  
> > We're seeing it from Dante's perpective as opposed to Vergil and Lady's.
> 
> Plus Vergil is "The Storm That Is Approaching" lol, so Dante is literally eyeing (watching) "The Storm" so to speak XD
> 
> I feel like I probably ruined it by over-explaining >.>
> 
> Ah well!


End file.
